Chase the Dunce (a Pound Puppies Remake)
This is a remake of a Pound Puppies episode that I saw. Its going to be a bit different than the episode. Summary When an invention at the Lookout goes awry, somehow it causes Chase to act like a dunce. Marshall is slightly happy about this new change in Chase, he even hangs out with him more than the other pups. But when the others find a cure, Marshall decides to run off with Chase to a far away place. Also, Marshall got hurt while driving with Chase. Can the others find them? Characters Main Chase Elsa Anna Hiro Cliffjumper Rocky Tundra Marshall Ruby Emma Minor Ryder Katie Alex Everet Rubble Icee Andrew* Smoky Ranger Med Trivia *This is the first episode with [[Cliffjumper in it *This is the REAL debut of Everet *Chase is based off of Lucky in this episode, since it's a redo of the Pound Puppies episode Lucky the Dunce Story "There!" Rocky said, taping the last paw print cutout to the wall of the Lobby. The pups were setting up an adoption ceremony at the Lookout for all the dogs and cats that needed homes. Chase admired all the decorations. "Megaphone! Rawrf!" Chase said, commanding his megaphone to come out of his PupPack. "Keep going, pups! This place won't decorate itself!" "Hey, Chase!" A familiar voice said from behind. "Oh! Hey, Cliffjumper!" Chase said, barking at his PupPack for his megaphone to get put back. "How's it going?" "Elsa, Icee and Crystalist are using their magic to make more decorations," the wolf pup said, wagging his tail. Chase noticed that he wasn't wearing his toboggan. "Where's your hat?" Chase smirked, looking at Cliffjumper's head. Cliffjumper fidgeted his paws, an embarrassed blush accenting to his cheeks, "I let Elsa wear it for the day......eh heh heh......." "I thought so..." Chase muttered, laughingly. He suddenly realized something. "We'll need to check on the machine!" "Right!" Cliffjumper said, smacking the side of his forehead with his paw. "Let's go!" (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) The pups went deep inside the PupHouse Warehouse. At the back of it was Ryder, sing a drill on the final touch of the Adoption Ceremony Phone Connector. There were splats of bluish grey stains everywhere, which caused Chase to flinch, it still plagued the German Shepard of the horrible memory of the Werewolf's deadly curse that was inflicted upon him. "Hey, Chase!" Ryder said, setting the drill down. "It's all ready! Time to give it a go!" "Ok, Ryder, sir!" Chase barked, saluting to his owner with his paw. "Round up the pups!" "You got it, chief!" Ryder joked, sratching Chase behind his ears. "Oh yeah! Right there!" Chase said, dreamily. "Is it finished?" A feminine voice said. "Hi, Evie!" Chase called. "Oh, hello!" Evie said. She looked over at Cliffjumper. "Oh, I don't think I met you before. I'm Everet. But the pups call me Evie. "Cliffjumper," Cliffjumper said, extending his paw. The two shook. "Nice meeting you!" The Afghan Hound chirped. "Pull the lever, Ryder!" "Pups, get to your positions!" Chase commanded. All the pups, including Chase, ran out of the Lookout. "Hey!" Everest cried, bumping her head on a tree brach. "Watch out for the trees, Skye!" "Sorry!" Skye said. She set Everest down gently in the tree. "There!" "Do you have the mirror?" Chase called up to the periwinkle/grey husky. Everest held up a mirror in her mouth. "Good," Chase said. He turned to the pups. "Ready?" "Ready!" The pups all cried. "Now," Chase said, a determined flare in his eyes. "Let's do this!" (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) Inside the PupHouse Warehouse, Marshall was admiring the invention, when he felt an itch on his ear. "Whoops!" the Dalmatian cried, as he tripped over a cord, pressing many buttons. "Oh no! I broke the invention!" The Fire pup struggled to get everything organized, but the beam shot out of the invention, out of the Lookout and straighter towards the mirror that Everest was holding!" "Yikes!" Everest shouted. All the pups scattered, rxcept for Chase. "Aim it at the beam, Everest!" Chase howled. "Aim it at the beam!" "I'm trying!" Everest said. She eventually got the mirror to hit the beam, but she aimed it the wrong way, causing it to hit the mirror...and hit Chase's forehead! The Police pup looked up and suddenly buckled at the knees and toppled onto his side, his eyes swirling. "Chase! Are you alright?!" Skye cried. Evie and Ryder ran out. "The invention!" Evie shouted. "The machine must've malfunctioned and the beam hit Chase's head!" "But," Elsa began. "What are the effects?" At rhat moment, Chase's eyes fluttered open. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh," Chase groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Wh....what happened?" "You were hit by a beam," Crystalist said. "Well," Chase said. "That explains why my head hurts and-" he broke off and looked behind him. "Oh! Hi there! I'm gonna get yoooooooooooouuuuuu!!!!!!!!" Chase started spinning around in circles, chasing his own tail, laughing goofily. "What's wrong with him?" Marshall asked. "The beam must've caused him to act like this!" Cliffjumper said. "Oh man," Elsa said, facepawing. "How are we ever going to find a cure?" As soon as Elsa said the word "cure", Chase skidded to a stop, his tail in his mouth. Elsa was very worried about her brother. Marshall smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" Flavannah asked, eyes narrowed. "Nothing...it's just that...he's acting like a puppy!" Marahall laughed. "Technically," Ruby explained, "he is a puppy." Wip